Pink, Green and Bunnies All Over
by Neon Dawn
Summary: Sakura, Why is there a fat pink bunny running around my yard? -I think this story speaks for itself- SasuSaku Rated T for Language


**_&_**

**_Pink, Green and Bunnies all over_**

**_&_**

**S.U- Sakura, care tell why there's a fat pink bunny in my yard?**

_S.H- Sasuke, Care tell why we're writing instead of talking?_

**S.U- I asked first.**

_S.H- I asked second._

**S.U- Answer me**

_S.H- Naruto thought it would be funny. At first, I thought it'd be stupid, I was right._

**S.U- So, is the bunny Naruto?**

_S.H- No, the bunny's Choji._

**S.U- What the hell?!**

_S.H- Oh, you noticed the others?_

**S.U- What others?**

_S.H- Nothing. Nothing!_

**S.U- Sakura...**

_S.H- Don't think you're going to scare me, with that glare of yours._

**S.U- ...**

_S.H- What?! Stop looking at me like that!_

**S.U- If the bunny is Choji, than where is Naruto?**

_S.H- Getting the other bunnies.._

**S.U- ..OTHER BUNNIE'S!!**

_S.H- Yeah, He got Kiba, Lee, and Konohamaru to dress like bunnies too._

**S.U- Are those _real_ bunnies?**

_S.H- Yes._

**S.U- Why are you even here?**

_S.H- You pushed me in, when you saw the bunny._

**S.U- But, why were you here, again?**

_S.H- We were training..?! Do you have a two-second memory or what, Sasuke?_

_**S.U- Tch. No.**_

_S.H- Oh! Look, It's chocolate!_

**S.U- What the hell is going on in Naruto's head.**

_S.H- I have to go, Naruto has chocolate!_

**S.U- Don't you _dare_ leave me with these animals!**

_S.H- But.. Sasuke-kun! He has chocolate.._

**S.U- What's so great, about chocolate?!**

_S.H- What's not so great about chocolate?!_

**S.U- Touche.**

_S.H-_ Please?!

**S.U- No.**

_S.H- You stink!_

**S.U- You're annoying.**

_S.H- Can I at least see if you have chocolate?!_

**S.U- I don't.**

_S.H- UGH!_

**S.U- Why would I have chocolate?**

_S.H- It's **really** good..!_

**S.U- They're gone. You can go.**

_S.H- See ya!_

**_&_**

_Kohana SUPERmarket_

_Bill of Sasuke Uchiha_

_3.95 -Hersheys Chocolate bar- 10_

_total: 39.60_

_Amount Paid: 50.00_

_Change Due: 10.40_

_**&**_

_S.H- Why am I here?_

**S.U- ****Why are the bunnies here, again?**

_S.H- Naruto._

**S.U- You just answered your own question.**

_S.H- Ok._

**S.U- When are they going to leave?**

_S.H- At the end of Easter._

**S.U- It's been two_ full_ days.**

_S.H- Exactly. Easter Sunday and Easter Monday._

**S.U- Naruto _enjoys_ torturing me, doesn't he?**

_S.H- Maybe.._

**S.U- You're no help.**

_S.H- I thought I was **annoying.**_

**S.U- Yeah. That too.**

_S.H- Chocolate!_

**S.U- No.**

_S.H- xp_

**S.U- Very mature, Sakura.**

_S.H-_ I know, I am.

**S.U- Tch, Annoying.**

_S.H- Can I search your kitchen?_

**S.U- For chocolate?**

_S.H- Maybe.._

**S.U- I don't have any, but suit yourself**.

_S.H- Oh.. My.. Fuckin'.. Kami!!_

**S.U- What?**

_S.H- You have chocolate._

**S.U- So?**

_S.H- You said you didn't._

_**S.U- Hn.**_

_S.H- You lied._

**S.U- Hn.**

_S.H- I think the world is ending.._

**S.U- Wasn't that obvious, when we learned about the climate changes?**

_S.H- I think I'm going to explode..._

**S.U- Than explode somewhere else.**

_S.H- You do know, I am so going to eat you out of your chocolate._

**S.U- It's too sweet, anyway.**

_S.H- Than, wy'd you buy 10 bars?_

**S.U- ... You like it.**

_S.H- You're so sweet!!_

**S.U- Don't think too much, of it.**

_S.H- I think this is the most selfless act you've ever commited._

**S.U- Get over it.**

_S.H- I'm so telling Ino-pig!_

**S.U- Do that and you're not leaving this house.**

_S.H- Fine!_

**S.U- You liked that idea, didn't you..?**

_S.H- Maybe, a little.._

**S.U- How about, you do that and you don't get anymore chocolate?**

_S.H- How dare you take away my chocolate!_

**S.U- How dare you tell Ino about me being... sweet.**

_S.H- How dare you assume that I'd tell Ino!_

**S.U- How dare you assume that I assumed that you'd tell Ino.**

_S.H- How dare you take away my I dare you!_

**S.U- How dare you keep playing this silly game, when I obviously want to stop.**

_S.H- How dare you keep playing this game when you clearly want to stop!_

**S.U- ...**

_(Pause)_

_S.H- How dare you kiss me, to make me stop!_

**_&_**

**A/N- I was bored, and had this idea. It's not very good. But I found it entertaining to write...**

**Please, review, even if you couldn't read it and even if you don't have a penname and even if you thought it was terrible! I can take it!**

**Happy Easter!!**


End file.
